


Boo!

by hyucksly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mark Is a Ghost, Supernatural AU - Freeform, bored haechan, ghost mark lee, markhyuck, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksly/pseuds/hyucksly
Summary: Mark tries very hard to be a frightening ghost and Hyuck is simply not interested... well maybe a little.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 44





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is only my second work that im posting.. im not sure if im going to continue this but if people read it then sure why not ! hope u enjoy hehe

Donghyuck shifted in his bed, readjusting himself for the thousandth time that night. He just felt so uneasy, as if someone was watching him. The boy sighed, giving up on his sleep, reaching for his phone. He squinted as the bright light from his screen hit him contrasting greatly with the surrounding darkness. 

“3:02 AM...great,” hyuck groaned reading the time off his phone. 

Hyuck spent the next hour or so just scrolling through his phone since he couldn't sleep, when he suddenly got chills. He shook a little, rubbing his hands against the goosebumps that had formed on his arms. At that moment hyuck saw a dark figure run into the corner of his room in his peripheral vision. But when he looked, there was nothing there.

“You’ve got to be joking,” Hyuck stared at the corner for a while expecting something to happen but nothing did. 

He had finally convinced himself that he was seeing things, it was late, when his window slammed shut, shattering the glass in the process. Although one would be freaking out right about now hyuck stayed calm, he wasn’t scared for some reason.

“Wow that’s some strong wind,” 

“Wind? Are you kidding me?” A small annoyed voice whispered. 

“Hello…?” Hyuck questioned even though he was sure he heard a voice, he knew he was in his room alone. 

“Boo!” hyuck heard the voice shout in his ear as every other glass object in hyucks room exploded into little pieces. 

“Yea… Im gonna go to sleep..” And just like that hyuck pulled up his covers, closing his eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

As soon as hyuck was drifting off, his covers were harshly swept off of him. Hyuck simply sighed, 

“Is that all you’ve got?” 

“Hey what do you mean is that all I’ve got?” A raven haired boy appeared in front of him holding a very offended expression.

“I think that was pretty scary. You know, the mysterious figure in the corner of your room… Your window shattering. I mean it’s pretty scary stuff. It would've worked on anyone else. You’re just weird! Yea! Its you, not me, Im very scary look grrrrrr,” The boy bared his teeth trying to growl while floating random objects in an attempt to intimidate. 

Hyuck simply giggled, “You’re cute, what’s your name?” 

The boy gasped, “Im c u t e? What’s my n a m e? I am literally a ghost, standing in your room, and you think im cute?” 

“Okay fine don’t tell me your name, I’ll just address you as cutie.”

“N-no don't do that. It’s Mark, my name is Mark…” Mark flushed holding his head down while Hyuck on the other hand smiled triumphantly


End file.
